Kazumi
Kazumi is a Technical Operator at the Elemental Taskforce and her partner is Shinichi. Kazumi is a Celestial Swordswoman with a very dangerous Celestial Beast whose power is near impossible to control, but due to certain reasons, Kazumi is unaware of the beast. 'History' Kazumi and her twin were born having a father who was a Celestial and a mother who was a Twilight. Kazumi and her twin both have a mix of Celestial and Twilight power however there was something wrong with the twin. She was born with too much of both Celestial and Twilight power. While growing up they of course loved each other as siblings but there were times the twins power would overwhelm her; voices in her head "Use us. Use your gift. Destroy them, destroy your twin" until one day she finally snapped. It drove the twin into madness which lead to her transformation into a small Celestial/Twilight Beast. This beast had many tails and three demonic looking heads. It was small because this happened at a young age. During the Transformation the Twin could not control her own emotions, her power, The beast was in full control. Their parents were scared of their daughter as they tried to run through out the house to hide but the beast just tore through every inch of the place, trying to find them. Their father had a good hiding place for five minutes and in those five minutes he wrote his dying last words all for Kazumi and to whatever Celestial finds Kazumi and her now transformed beast twin. Soon enough the beast found both the father and mother, tearing them to shreds while Kazumi was still hiding in sheer fear of her own twin. Out of complete fear and sadness, Kazumi accidentally unlocks her Celestial/Twilight power that caused her to absorb the beast that is her twin into her body as a Necklace/Pedant appears around her neck and memories of who she is and the twin are gone. Cosmianna saw everything from afar but was too late to stop what had happened, instead she arrived at Kazumi's destroyed house looking around for a little while before finding the father's letter. Cosmianna read it and decided to help Kazumi regain some of her memory back though kept the fact she was a Celestial and what had happened a secret from her. They both left the destroyed house, taking a walk having a conversation and when Cosmianna remembered reading about the father wanting Kazumi to be sent to the Mortal World of humans that was in a different sector, she decided it was best for her and Kazumi to both go to that sector to help prevent the beast from further rampaging and although she saw it as a threat, the fact it was once a Celestial child, Cosmianna could not bring herself to kill the beast at all. With it being decided, they both went to the sector where Earth was and Kazumi was sent there to an orphanage, still keeping Kazumi's real background a secret from her. Growing up, Kazumi did start tending schools and such, thinking she wasn't a Star child but a human as she lived her life at the orphanage, making many friends there. When she was 15 in human years, Kazumi was given her father's sword by the orphanage owner, as she was told the fake background about her parents and the sword. Kazumi accepted the sword and started training herself with the sword, realizing she was a gifted swordswoman. At the age of 20, Kazumi graduated College with a degree in the techincal field and was hired by Yuki Azure to work as a Technical Operator for the Elemental Taskforce being partnered up with Shinichi. At first, Kazumi didn't get along with Shinichi too well but the more they worked together, the more they got along only to slowly start developing feelings for each other. Now Kazumi works with the Taskforce, helping the squads with missions as she still is unaware of her real background about being a Star Child and the host of the Celestial Beast. Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Elemental Taskforce Category:Celestials